Apologize
Apologize is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Lyrics Danny: We don't apologize and that's just the way it is But we can harmonize even if we sound like shit Don't try to criticize, you bitches better plead the fifth We've been idolized, role models for all the kids (For all the kids) J-Dog: You heard us before, but that was just a little sample We're back for more, here to set a worse example Chop it up, white stuff, let's begin Big wolves lining up and scoring little pigs Still drunk and we're doing it again With a huff and a puff, I'm blow and burn down your shit Learn it out, pitch-black grin, still white skin You know I'm hard to kill, but real I'm moving in I'm putting twenty-two down while I'm puking up blood You know I'm here to stay, well fuck, I'm gonna die young Now my posse's getting big and my posse's getting bigger It's one eighty-eight minus one, you know the picture Danny: We don't apologize and that's just the way it is But we can harmonize even if we sound like shit Don't try to criticize, you bitches better plead the fifth We've been idolized, role models for all the kids (For all the kids) Charlie Scene: It's easy to be drunk when it's hard to be sober I'mma steal your leased Rover and pull police over I'm a mean smoker who reeks of weed odor Certified street soldier, devil on your teen's shoulder Don't invite Scene over, he pees at sleepovers He asked your sister out just so he could cheat on her What a creep loner, shit, I couldn't sink lower You just got a mean boner from a Charlie Scene poster If I'm popping a wheelie, it's 'cause I'm jacking your bike Got my middle finger raised as I'm running red lights I'm known to punch 'em in the dick at the end of a fight And I never say I'm sorry at the end of the night Danny: We don't apologize and that's just the way it is But we can harmonize even if we sound like shit Don't try to criticize, you bitches better plead the fifth We've been idolized, role models for all the kids (For all the kids) Johnny 3 Tears: So many dollars stuffed in a wallet Chain so bling, yeah, you know that I'm a baller We can take the blame 'cause your parents don't wanna They roll their blunts with your marijuana How can I run when the pigs got a chopper? I got a gun, but they got a lot o' Shooting at the sky with a motherfucking sawed-off God bless a Catholic, forgive me Father Now what's a man do when another holds a Bible? Vatican's suing me, holding me liable Confessions of a kid and they call him suicidal Deadbeat, such a sinner, but we call him a child How can you blame him? A playground they're dealing The mother's still buying and the father's still preaching And now it's up to me 'cause no one's gonna teach him Now nobody, nobody needs 'em Danny: We don't apologize and that's just the way it is But we can harmonize even if we sound like shit Don't try to criticize, you bitches better plead the fifth We've been idolized, role models for all the kids (For all the kids) Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:2011 Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Explicit